


Beautiful

by ColourlessZero



Series: Akatsuki no K-drama [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Be prepared for the most cliche K-drama plot with a few surprises thrown in, But it'll be fun I promise, Coma, F/M, K-drama AU, also Soo-won's a lady in this fic, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessZero/pseuds/ColourlessZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Joo-doh had it all: Money, status and power. He even had a beautiful fiancée with all the right connections and everything was going according to plan. Just one very minor detail to get out of the way and he would be well on his way to a wildly successful future.</p><p>But, of course, this was a K-drama and nothing good ever happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wanting to write this for a looooong time and I had so many plans for this AU. Here it is now, hopefully it'll entertain you *clinks wine glass*

The floors of the grand conference room were lined with exotic polished wood with a long imposing table made from a single centuries old tree to match, every leather chair was specially ordered from the UK handmade by expert craftsmen and a Swedish designer was hired for the interior design of this conference room. Every aspect of it designed and created to intimidate lesser men who did not deserve to be there. Such as the nervous wreck of a man desperately trying to salvage his presentation at the front of the room.

Of course, none of this phased our incredibly young CEO of Sky Corp, Han Joo-doh (who ate exactly one square of expensive swiss chocolate and caviar on little crackers with a glass of red wine every night). He sat at the head of the table all intimidating, broad shoulders and cold, hard stares. Years of practice allowed him to perfect his iron mask, which cowed business rivals into submission and inspired morale in employees. At the moment it served to hide the migraine threatening to split his skull. He hadn’t slept soundly in days and the litany of subpar applicants wasn’t helping.

Beside him sat the ancient matriarch of Hakuryuu Atelier atop a pile of Kai-imported silk cushions. Wrinkles weighed down heavily over her eyes and it was a miracle she could see anything at all. Her wrinkles and calm, wise expression hid her excitement with the cocktail party to follow. She had arranged for quite a number of eligible beauties to attend. She couldn’t wait to see the young master to choose a bride. Perhaps she’d be lucky enough to witness the birth of another heir.

The young master in question, and heir to Hakuryuu Atelier, sat beside his grandmother. His open face, inquisitive blue eyes and starlit hair hid nothing as he prompted each applicant with questions and earnestly listened to them as intently as he did the very first one. Probably the only person in the room who was actually doing his job: seeking out the project with the most potential to award a hefty grant.

Joo-doh looked down coldly at the bespectacled man before him, “Thank you for your time. We will get back to you.” He said with about as much emotion as a spoon.

The man hastily packed up his pathetic presentation, which he had only put together the night before, with a pale face. He knows he won’t get the grant.

“Kye-sook, call in the next person.”

“Of course.”

A tall, young man strode into the conference room. Long green hair trailed behind him in a ponytail and a confident smile slid up one side of his face. “I want to bring Christmas to children in need.” He said with a grand sweeping gesture of his hands before he even settled down to start his presentation.

_ Fantastic _ . Joo-doh’s migraine throbbed insistently.  _ Another flamboyant “entrepreneur” with a sob story. _

“That’s very kind,” Kija exclaimed. “If a bit vague.” He gestured towards the man, palms facing up, a silent question in his hands asking him to elaborate.

“How do you plan to do that?” asked Joo-doh dryly. 

“With drones.”

Joo-doh propped his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, leaning forward slightly he allowed the slightest hint of interest to drift onto his features, “With drones?” He raised an eyebrow.

This tedious meeting might not be so boring after all.

+

It was a long day. After taking the long way around the mansion to his suite dodging servants and people he didn’t have the energy to deal with he allowed himself to flop gracelessly onto his bed, flinging his suit jacket onto the floor. He let his face smush into the pillows for a moment before he rolled over and looked listlessly at the spotless ceiling above him. 

The ceiling was dark and empty and the bed was so soft he could sink into it like a cloud. Exhaling heavily his eyes slid shut and recalled today’s date.

_ Ah. It’s today. _

For the first time when he thought about the anniversary he didn’t smell burnt rubber, he didn’t hear the screams and he didn’t see the red spilling out of her too-still body. For the first time he didn’t think of turquoise eyes that would never see the sun again or those lips that would never speak his name again.

His phone rang thrice in his hand. He didn’t even need to look to know who it was from.

“Han Joo-doh speaking.” He mentally braced himself for the warm voice full of kindness, understanding and compassion on the other end of the phone. Beneath that voice there was always an undercurrent of pity, which he hated it.

The voice asked the same dreaded question every year and Joo-doh would have to think thoughts he would rather avoid.

But this time he felt nothing. An almost comforting calmness was there where previous years there had been nothing but sadness and distress at even considering the possibility. “Yes. I’m prepared for that.” 

“I would like to be present. I’ll come in tomorrow.”

Of course, the empathetic voice agreed in the most gentle tone. Joo-doh didn’t even have the heart to feel spiteful of the person on the other end and heaved a weary sigh before hanging up.

Loosening his tie roughly he lay there without bothering to get changed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

+

Fresh flowers he couldn’t remember were by the bedside table. Then again, he only ever came here once a year. If he guessed correctly, those were probably from Yuno.

The sterile hospital room smelled sharply of antiseptic and the various beeps and humming of hospital equipment managed to penetrate past the cold, white walls. Brisk footsteps of doctors and nurses could clearly be heard echoing from outside the hallway. It would be impossible to sleep in this room and that was exactly why Joo-doh had this room reserved for her. Yet, somehow she had succeeded in doing just that for the past three years and it had infuriated him. Why couldn’t she listen to him for once?

He opened the windows just a crack to let in a gentle breeze. The curtains fluttered and the sunlight was soft against her cheek. It lit up her rose gold hair, which had grown so long, spilling across the pillows like fine silk. 

He sat down heavily on the chair beside the bed and nudged her arm, “Wake up, idiot.”

Without noticing, he had held his breath.  _ Of course her eyes wouldn’t open. _ What was he expecting? 

He knew she wouldn’t hear him and that any words he spoke would be wasted. So whether he told her or not wouldn’t make a difference either way. For some reason, it did. At least to him anyway. It was the right thing to do.

“I…” The words locked up in his throat and he gritted his teeth, ready to try again, “I…” 

He couldn’t do it. 

“Goodbye.” He spat the word out of his mouth as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Kiss” was a rather generous term here. It was the barest of touches done as quickly as possible so that he could leave and never come back.

When he pulled away he froze, his face hovering above hers. Wide, turquoise eyes stared back in shock with a clarity that startled Joo-doh.

Joo-doh yelled for the doctors and nurses before sense came to him. He mashed the button next to the bed with his fist.

He gripped her shoulders tightly, thinking that if he let go she would disappear with the breeze like a flimsy mirage in a desert. She’s here. She’s alive and real and breathing. “Soo-won!”  
  
She winced and twisted out of his grip, “Who are you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the title for the fic is from the song "Beautiful" by EXO 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
